Moving On?
by smilesandcreativity
Summary: Peter Parker. Spider-Man. Hero. After Peter's most recent loss he has been finding it hard to be much of a hero. However, the City of New York requires his return... or do they? In his absence has a new hero emerged and how will he deal with sharing the streets with someone else? (Set after The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Movie-verse) Full summary inside.
1. Moving On?

Summary- After the events at Oscorp and Peter's five month break from his super alter-ego, Peter returns to the streets of New York. To everyone else it seems like life as usual. There's something that just isn't right with Peter and he doesn't know if it will ever be. His best friend betrayed him and the love of his life died because of something he involved her in. Peter is just starting to settle back into his normal routine when he runs into someone that he can't decipher. Will they be a friend or a foe? Will Peter ever find someone after Gwen? Will he be able to truly move on or will a part of him always be stuck in the past?

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry this was just the full summary. I really suck at writing summaries so I hope you will give this story a try! This is set in the Amazing Spider Man Movie Verse after the second movie. I suggest seeing the movie before reading this fanfiction just because it will make a lot more sense. :) I hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 1

New York. The city of lights. The city that never sleeps. That means no rest for the masked hero of the city. Peter Parker sat atop the edge of one of New York's several skyscrapers. He found he could keep a better eye on the city from this vantage point. His spider senses started to tingle as he picked up a distress cry from a couple of blocks away. He readied himself and jumped off the ledge. He shot a web at a nearby building and swung towards the direction that his spider senses were leading him.

The feeling of swinging through the city was still vaguely foreign to him after his five month break from patrolling the streets of this great city. He still swung with ease, the thrill all too familiar to him. He almost laughed when he saw a couple of police cars heading toward him in the distance. His mode of transportation was often times faster than that of the police. He landed softly in a parking lot of a bank. He heard another shrill shriek coming from inside the bank. He rushed toward the door and looked for an entrance that would be more discreet. He walked around the side and saw a window that opened behind the teller's desk. Peter opened the window with ease and climbed through. He caught the glance of a terrified teller who was being held up by a man holding an empty black duffle bag and a gun. His grip was shaky but it was enough to scare the poor teller. Also, Peter could tell that the gun wasn't loaded. It was a scare tactic.

The robber's back was facing towards Peter making it easy to sneak up behind him. The teller looked at Spidey but quickly looked back at the man. Peter was about to shoot a web at the man's gun and snatch it out of his hands when a loud clattering sound shattered the ominous silence. Peter looked around confused and saw someone had pushed out the vent in the ceiling. Peter cussed under his breath. Whoever it was had just blown his cover. The man angrily turned to Peter and aimed his gun at him. Peter's suspicions had been confirmed when he stared down the barrel of the criminal's gun. Peter scoffed and shot a web at the man's gun and pulled it out of his hands. He took the gun in his hand a opened the compartment where the bullets would normally be. He laughed and put the gun on the teller's line.

"You know, bud. I think that's kind of defeating the purpose." Peter gestured to the gun and slid it away from the man when he lunged for it. Peter shook his head. The man snarled showing his yellowing smile. He swung for Peter's head but he easily dodged and caught the man's foot. The man managed to sweep his foot under Peter's legs. He jumped and released the man's foot. Again another vent fell from the ceiling about a foot away from them but this time a person came with them. It was a girl. She landed on her feet with ease and looked at Peter and the man. At first Peter suspected that she was another robber based on the all black attire; a dark grey tank top, black leather jacket, black leggings, and dark combat boots that were some kind of mix between black and dark purple. She had a gun strapped around her leg as well as one around her waist. She wore her firey red hair up in a ponytail with bangs falling in front of her eyes.

The girl scoffed upon seeing Peter and walked toward the man. He looked paralyzed with fear as she stepped closer to him. She smirked and delivered a swift blow to his legs. He pawed around and grabbed the gun out of her hand. Peter didn't know how he managed to do that but the next thing he knew the man was firing in every around him and the mysterious girl. Peter easily dodged the bullets but felt on graze his shoulder. It didn't even knick him, just tore his suit a bit. The girl skillfully flipped through the air managing to dodge every bullet that came at her but one. Peter heard her grunt in pain when a bullet grazed her arm. She didn't stop. She clutched her arm and tried to continue fighting. Peter saw that she was weak and decided to offer some assistance. He shot the man's hand that had the gun and connected it to the teller's line. He did the same to the other hand making a pair of makeshift handcuffs that bound him to the counter. The teller stood up and rushed outside. Peter heard something. Sirens. The girl and him shared a look before they both ran toward the open window that Peter had used to get in.

When they were outside Peter started toward the parking lot but the girl ran around to the other side of the bank disappearing within seconds. Peter casually strolled toward one of the officers and gestured to the bank before speaking. "He's in there."

"Thank you Spider-Man. It's good to have you back." the officer thanked him before walking away.

Peter shifted the girl's gun around in his hand and started in the direction she had gone. The dark outside made it hard to see much but he caught an unmistakable flash of read hair behind a tree. He tentatively approached the tree and saw her tending to the wound in her arm.

"Hope your arms okay." Peter said tapping her other shoulder. She spun around and grimaced from the sudden movement... or from seeing him. She didn't seem all that happy when they had first met.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snarled zipping up her black jacket.

"I think I'm the one that should be asking you that." Peter smirked through his red mask.

"Well ever since your little leave of absence I've been filling in." she informed him. He had never heard anything about her and based on the worried look she had when the police arrived she was guessing she wasn't on the best of terms with the police.

"Well, I'm back now. That was really dangerous, sure you want to be doing this stuff?" Peter asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm not afraid. I know you think you're something special with all of your bug abilities and whatever but, newsflash, the mutants are in town now." She smirked as if he should know what a mutant was.

"Mutant?" he asked.

Her smug expression evaporated and she rolled her eyes dramatically. " We're basically like you but we were born with our powers."

Peter waved his hands mockingly. "That's a neat story but seriously, it's dangerous out here. I'm back so uh... bye. See you at the heroes of NYC banquet." he mocked her. He started to leave but turned back to her. She looked very pissed off. "I think this is yours." He outstretched his hand with the gun. She snatched it from him before running away into the empty New York Street.

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed before shooting a web at a nearby building and starting to swing through the streets back toward his Aunt May's house. It got quieter toward his Aunt's house but he was too lost in his thoughts to notice. A while later Peter landed on the windowsill. It wasn't his own though. It belonged to the room of someone he hadn't seen in a while. Gwen. He didn't intend to land on her fire escape but his thoughts seemed ot be telling him that's where he needed to be. He easily popped the window open and quietly slipped inside the dim room. The only light came from the crack between the door and the floor letting some light from the hall slip in. Nothing had changed since the last time he had been there. He hadn't been there in about a month. Before that it had been every week or so. But before that it was every day. He didn't know what compelled him to come there. Being there made him feel a knot of guilt in his stomach but it also made him feel closer to Gwen. The desk was still in the same corner and the smooth surface was covered in a thin layer of dust. He sat on the bed and looked around the room. He remembered when he had met Gwen on the fire escape and come in through that very window. Being back in her apartment brought back memories he had tried to hard to suppress. He felt tears pool at the corners of his eyes but quickly blinked them away. Peter walked over to the window and lifted up the glass. "I'm sorry Gwen." he said softly before swinging away back through the city.

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoy. Please comment, follow, and fave if you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon. Have a great day!**

**~Smilesandcreativity~**


End file.
